Level of new excitement
by Voncile Sykes
Summary: A Vegas woman brings Dean home with her for a wild romp, Dean proves to be well suited for her ideas and as the two become physically closer through the night some discoveries are made that can make or break the night. Dean O/C Please R&R Love feedback!


A/N- I am editing the content of my chapters in an attempt to save my account from being deleted. I am sorry I had to edit all the original content and hope that FanFiction will eventually allow us to have our original writings; also I am looking for a new site to host my original writings so that you can all access it without worries. I wish you all the best and thank you for reading!

Dean walked through the door of the bar across from his Vegas motel walking straight towards the bar. After he ordered his drink and the bar tender brought it to him he turned around and scanned the room for hot women. He watched carefully, reading body language and rating them in his head.

He glanced to the side and saw a hot brunet sitting at the bar a couple people down. She was a ten, he was amazed she wasn't being swarmed by guys.

He made his move, as he wove through people and slid onto the stool beside her. Getting a closer look he could see she was more than a ten. She had golden honey tones in her perfectly wavy shoulder blade length locks. Her skin had a healthy sun-kissed glow, eyes as bright as the sky on it's bluest day. Her perfume was sweet and spicy and made his heart skip as he breathed in. He turned on the stool, his smile slowly grew as she turned to look at him.

"Hi." Dean said as he stared at her with amazement at her beauty. She had to be the most gorgeous girl he had ever laid eyes on, he hoped it would go further. A thought of him riding her from behind holding onto her perfect hair as he pounded her formed and lingered in his mind.

"Hello." She smiled sweetly as her white teeth, perfectly straight, mesmerized him. She was surprised to see such and attractive man in the bar tonight. Normally it was old, unattractive, perverts that came to this bar.

"I'm Dean." He managed to say.

"I'm Megan, nice to meet you, Dean."

"You come here often, Megan?" Dean smiled wider.

"Yes, I've not seen you here before, passing through?" She asked politely. Everything about him made her blood rush, his voice, his chiseled face, and those strong arms. Yeah, he was definitely an animal in bed.

"Yeah, just here for some fun before I have to go back to work." Dean spoke honestly.

"You picked a good place for fun. This place always has something going on." Her heart skipped a beat, things were going good, all there was left to do was reel him in.

"What do you do for fun around here?" He asked as he looked her up and down, taking in and appreciating her beauty.

"Tourists." She smiled as she picked the cherry out of her drink by it's stem and put it in her mouth to stick her tongue out seconds later with the stem in a knot resting on the tip for Dean to see.

"Wow," Dean cleared his throat as he glanced side to side and smiled brightly, "that's great. You can do that with your tongue?" She sure knew what she was doing, how to take guy like Dean by the balls and coax him into something more.

Megan nodded, "I can do a lot more with bigger things." She leaned in close to Dean as though she had a secret. She held a hand to one side of her mouth as though she were hiding her lips from the rest of the room. "Lets get out of here." She whispered into his ear.

Her hot breath in his ear made him tingle all over but mostly got him excited.

"I'm all yours." He said as he followed her towards the door.

Just outside the door she gently pushed his back against the exterior brick wall and kissed his lips. She playfully lashed her tongue across his lips and invaded his mouth. He slid his tongue into her mouth and tickled the roof with the tip of his tongue. She giggled into his mouth as she lightly bit down on his bottom lip then began to suck. Dean groaned as he used his imagination; she pulled back from him, stopping all touch, then grabbed his hand.

"Come on." She guided him down the street, periodically needing to kiss and stroke him for her own satisfaction.

"Where are we going?" Dean barely breathed out after she had kissed him again.

"My place." She said over her shoulder as she turned her head forward again he caught the scent of her shampoo, flowery and girly.

Megan led him up the steps to a three story brick building as they had another hot make-out session against the front door.

An older gentleman opened the door as Dean fell in on his back and Megan on top of him. The man huffed and briskly walked past them out the door and down the street. Megan laughed as she lie on top Dean shaking above him as she bent down, still laughing, locking their lips again. Her hair surrounded their faces as Dean slowly started to rise off the ground taking the girl up with him.

They made their way up the stairs to the second floor to make a right down the hall passing apartment doors as they walked. Finally they arrived at apartment 18B after what seemed like forever to Dean. He watched her backside as she unlocked the door.

Her skirt looked like panels of cloth barely sown together enough to cover her rear. His eyes worked their way up to her waist, midriff showed between her skirt and her tank top that had been torn around the bottom and up the sided that been tied back together. He reached up to move her hair off her shoulder so he could kiss and nuzzle her neck.

She moaned softly as the door opened, she tilted her head back and spoke softly into Dean's ear, "Please, come in." She gasped as he quickly picked her up off her feet and carried her over the thresh hold into her comfortable dark living room. "Take me!" She yelled into the empty apartment as Dean shut the door with his foot.

Dean didn't need anymore of an invitation as he carried her down a hall and into the bedroom. Their tongues danced together seductively as he slowly sat her down on the bed and began to remove his shirt. Megan made a small gasp at Deans scars as she began to trace each one with her lips and tongue.

"What happened?" She asked, curious.

"Work." Dean answered.

She then stood up from the edge of the bed and kissed him with a new hunger and speed. She took him by surprise as she held on to her wrists behind his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist. He bent over the bed allowing her back to rest on it, as she arched her back up from the bed he slid her shirt up over her torso and off her head. He leaned his head down to her belly and kissed a trail leading towards her skirt. She raised her hips for him to remove it and as he slowly slid them down he glanced at a mark on her inner thigh.

After closer inspection it looked like a two fanged bite oozing a bit of blood, he touched it but no blood was on either of them.

"What is this?" He asked without looking up at her.

"What?"

"This." Dean pointed to the tattoo on her leg.

"It's a vampire bite, like in _True Blood_, it's their favorite place to bite. Right into the femoral artery so they don't have to work as hard for the blood." She explained, feeling very well educated.

"What?" Dean asked under furrowed, confused brows.

Megan bites her bottom lip seductively, "You know, it would be super sexy if you bit me, there." She pointed to the tattoo.

As Megan continued searching his body for more scars to gingerly kiss, he looked around the room. Next to one side of the head of the bed is a life size cardboard cut-out of that movie vampire, Edward Cullen. Dean's face twisted with pleasure and confusion as he looked down at Megan, and back up at the cardboard man. He surveyed the rest of the room, vampire posters, black walls with red paint running down from the red ceiling like blood. Toy bats hung from the ceiling along with fake spider web, candle lamps mounted to the walls that were white with "blood" running down their sides. A Couple fake head stones, a wooden casket with a skeleton sitting on top were placed in a corner with more fake web surrounding it. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed the headboard it's self when he saw the cardboard person, it was covered in, hopefully, fake barbed wire and chains. Dean continued to look around the room in disbelief.

Realizing Dean was no longer making noises or responding to her touch, Megan pulled away from him and stood to kiss him; he still did nothing, but the expression on his face had her worried, he looked displeased.

"What's wrong, Dean?" She asked as she danced her fingers around his waist band in an attempt to keep him interested.

"What?" Dean asked, finally realizing she was standing in front of him.

"Hey, is everything ok? You kind of zoned out there for a minute." She looked at him with concern and lust.

"What's wrong with you?" Dean asked as he glanced at her face then back around the room.

"What? You didn't like what I was doing?" She frowned, disappointed in herself.

Dean pointed to the fake cemetery in the corner, "What is that for?"

She followed his finger, "Decoration, Halloween wasn't all that long ago, Stud. Plus I love the whole vampire lusting after young pretty girl. It's so romantic!"

Dean looked at Megan with disgust, "How can you like that? They spread their disease, causing people to become blood whores, killing everything, even their own families." Dean attempted to correct her thoughts about vampires. A flashback from when had been a vampire a few months ago raced through his mind. He remembered craving blood so bad, it had hurt every fiber of his being not to tear into Sam or Samuel. He hated everything about vampires so much more since that incident.

"Have you ever been in bed with one?" Megan asked, attitude showing.

"What? No! Why would anyone?" Dean couldn't comprehend the way this girl saw vampires.

"Well, when you have gotten physical with a vampire, you come back and talk to me. They're the best you'll ever have." She said, matter of factly crossing her arms over her chest.

"Have you ever been with a vampire?" Dean asks a little shocked.

"As a matter of fact… no." She said as she un crossed her arms and sat on the bed. "I watch everything that has vampires in it because I love the idea of some guy being so in love with a girl that he would do everything and more for her." She pouts.

Dean looks at her, shaking his head. "What? I don't understand how any girl could find vampires sexy."

"Could we still…" Megan trailed off.

"Uhh… I guess, yeah." Dean stuttered as he looked down at her.

Dean didn't respond the way she wanted so she stopped kissing his scars

"What? Are you seriously so turned off that you can't even do this because I like vampires?" She asked with an accusing tone.

"Yeah, I can't do this." Dean said as he grabbed his shit and headed for the door.

"Damnit!" Dean barked under his breath, frustrated by everything that had just happened. He walked in the direction of the bar, imagining the last he saw of Megan.

He turned to walk down an alley as he walked past a dumpster he heard a crash among the trash close to him. He spun around, looking in all directions, frantically searching for any movement. He slowly calmed down before looking up to see Megan falling from the sky onto him, fangs out and screaming like a feral animal. He threw his arms up in defense, ducking, hoping she'd miss him.

Someone grabbed his arm and shook him. He awoke, startled and breathing heavily as he looked around the interior of the impala. He sighed as Sam asked, "Dude, are you ok? You were flailing all over the car." Sam looked at his brother with concern.

"Yeah, man. I'm fine. Just drive." Dean said gruffly to cover up he had had a nightmare that really shook him bad. He had to keep the illusion he was fine so Sam wouldn't ask questions. Dean didn't want his little brother worried about his nightmares or know what happened in them. He turned the radio up as one of his favorite songs came on. Sam glanced at Dean, he was still worried about his brother's well being.


End file.
